Fangs of the Otherworld
"Somewhere between truth and superstition... there is another world: the Otherworld! ''Fang in there, warriors! Don. Your. Masks! It's time to get SPOOKY! A fang-tastic adventure awaits you."'' The third Halloween event is afoot, with the hauntings and ghost back with a new horror of vampires, lichens, and ghouls! While skeletons were the craze of Halloween last year and the year before, a new set of strange creatures lurk in Heathmoor. Are they real, or are they just mischievous bandits wearing masks? Slay them all anyways and get your hands on unique loot, including new masks outfits and special executions. You can join in on more fun in the event-exclusive gamemode, Spooky Slashers! Beware, as the Otherworld will disappear as usual after some time, as this event lasts from 10:00AM PT October 17, until 5:00AM PT November 1. So come... and see what will go bump in the night... Overview Starting October 17, 2019, Fangs of the Otherworld, For Honor’s limited-time Halloween event, is available to all players. The event features a fang-tastic new game mode, spooky Halloween-themed loot, creepy soldiers turned into fanged crawlers and even more ghastly goods. The new mode, Spooky Slashers, is a variation on Dominion mode. Here, players capture zones to gain special boosts, which they can use to slay the frightening demons lurking throughout the map. Players will need to keep their wits about them, as danger lurks around every corner, since they are not the only one on the hunt. Players can earn Halloween-themed loot through random drops at the end of all matches until the event ends. Loot takes the form of themed Battle Outfits, terrifying effects, and haunting weapons. Additionally, players can purchase yikes-inducing executions where you exorcise all sorts of monsters out of your foe, each faction having their own demon to tame. The Apotropaic outfit, as well as two new chilling illustrious outfits, are available for all Heroes. All event-themed loot can be unlocked for each Hero by purchasing their corresponding Fangs of the Otherworld item bundle until November 4 2019. Spooky Slashers Spooky Slashers is a variant of Dominion, and an updated version of the previous Halloween's gamemode Endless March. Like regular Dominion, capturing zones will grant soft points that are lost if that zone is captured by the other team and killing soldiers grants hard points that are kept. However, zones now grant 200 soft points (as opposed to the standard 100) and do not provide hard points by staying on point. These rules now only apply toward the side zones. The zone in the main lane and slaying heroes provide no points. Soldiers are now demonic pikemen, dealing just as much damage as their spooky cousin, but now being much more resistant to damage. In order for Heroes to kill these Soldiers, they will have to enter a captured zone and receive a temporary boost. This boost will not only reduce the damage they take from the Soldiers, but also increase their damage to wipe the Soldiers in a single blow. Heroes can also attain this boost by slaying an enemy Hero who has the boost. This event occurs on one of two maps, both modified to give into the spooky atmosphere of Halloween: Overwatch or Shard. Executions This event offers not one but four different executions, one for each faction. The executions are themed around a supernatural element in the respective faction's culture. Revenant Slayer (Knight) The executed warrior transforms into a Vampire that begins floating toward the executioner. The executioner pulls out a cross, subduing the vampire long enough for them to stake it through its heart. It then evaporates in a ball of light. * Revenants are reanimated dead or undead creatures, something that a vampire is considered to be one of. * In Christian folklore, Vampires fear the cross, and in some iterations, they are even hurt by being in close proximity to a cross. ** And a stake through the heart is claimed to be the most effective method of dispatching a vampire. * The organ piece that plays at the start of the execution is from "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor BWV 565." Ulfhednar Killer (Viking) The executed warrior transforms into a werewolf. The executioner prepares for battle by drawing out a dagger. When the werewolf lunges at them, the executioner plunges the dagger into its heart. The werewolf realizes the knife in its heart then succumbs to its wounds, transforming back. * Ulfhednar (spelled Úlfhéðnar) refer to warriors of a Viking berserker tribe whose totem animal was the wolf, thus wore wolf pelts into battle while believing that they were possessed by the spirit of the wolf during those battles. Shiryo Avenger (Samurai) The executed warrior begins being possessed. The executioner reacts to this by quickly forming a circle of salt around the the possessed. The possession completes but the possessed warrior finds that they cannot escape the salt barrier. The executioner banishes the spirit with a spray of salt to the face. * In Japanese folklore, Shiryo are souls of the dead. Some texts label Shiryo as vengeful spirits that possess humans. * The Japanese believe that salt can be used against evil spirits, such as acting as a ward or to purify an area of the spirits. Jiangshi Banisher (Wu Lin) The executed warrior transforms into an undead creature and begins hopping toward the executioner. The executioner calmly takes out a yellow talisman and places it on the creature's forehead. The creature turns around and begins hopping away. * This is the only execution of the four that can ledge as the creature will hop itself off of ledges. * In Chinese folklore, the jiangshi is an undead creature comparable to and sharing traits with both zombies and vampires. Jiangshi are reanimated human corpses. The word means 'stiff corpse' referring to the body being in rigor mortis and thus having difficulty moving which is why it resorts to hopping. ** Jiangshi feed by sucking the life out of humans. ** In folklore jiangshi cannot be killed but they can be repelled through a few means, including a Taoist charm written in blood on a yellow piece of paper. This charm must be attached to the forehead and over the face of the jiangshi to take effect. Other Changes Halloween Aesthetics Accompanying the season of harrowing, the main menu and lobby have had their aesthetic changed. As haunted trees lurk, the full moon is visible in the night sky. The screen is partially green as there is a film filter that makes it look like you are looking at an early 1900s film. Spooky music creeps in the background all in the while. This year, it is the turn for Shard and Overwatch to connect to the Otherworld, as they missed their chance to do so last year. The sky is bathed in green light, as the clouds swirl above around the portal to the other realm. Jack-o-lanterns and candles lay around as green flames denote the festivities of Halloween. Cackles and woos can be heard among the structures, as green ectoplasma drips from the bridges and walls above. Soldiers The skeletons have retired this year, but now a new set of monsters have replaced the Soldiers and Pikemen... or are they just normal soldiers with a mask? * Knights soldiers are "vampires" as they wear a mask of blue-grey skin, baldness and pointed ears. * Samurai soldiers are "demons" as they have the face of an oni, with sharp teeth and horns. Their hair is visible on top of their red skinned face, tied into a topknot. * Viking soldiers are "werewolves" as they wear a full mask of furry hair and the face of a werewolf, midway through his transformation. Arcade Furthermore, players can participate in weekly quests via the Arcade mode. In this new scenario, the Disir of Angrboda welcomes you to their banquet among the undead so that you can end their cursed life... The week after, you are tasked with dealing with Wu Lin warriors who have be leaving behind a trail of ashes and blood across Heathmoor. Cleanse the land of these demons... Unique Orders "Caesar cipher: bcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyza" During this event, unique Orders will be ongoing throughout, related to the event exclusive Spooky Slashers gamemode. Daily Orders *Warrior (Daily Guaranteed Order) **'Bloody Inconvenience': ***"Eric's brew gave me a headache. The alphabet was something like bcdefg." ***"All my letters got scrambled because of Eric's brew." ***"I'll never set foot in that tavern again. Eric's brew is too dangerous." ***"I think it was one letter off...? I drank too much of Eric's brew." ***"I wonder if Larry helped Eric with that strange brew." ***"There was something wrong in Eric's brew. I couldn't read properly afterwards." ***"Was it B=A or A=B? Damn you, Eric, and your damn brew!" ***"I drank Eric's brew and began to see monsters everywhere." ***"Eric poisoned the entire village with his brew. He'll go bankrupt soon." ***"I felt weak after drinking that brew. I want my steel back." ***"Eric's brew made me forget about the cipher we'd been using for messages." ***"Eric's brew left me speechless." ***"Because of Eric's brew, I couldn't read the commander's message." **''Complete 5 matches of any game mode.'' *Event Slayer: Jorogumo **"Some say she would tame spiders to chastise those who re'J'''ected her." **''Perform 5 takedowns in Spooky Slashers Matches. *Event Warrior: Pain in Lane **"I kill and meanwhile back." **"Beneath the blue barbarian skies." **"It's in their ears and in their eyes." **''Complete 5 matches of Spooky Slashers.'' *Event Attacker: Marebito **"Marebito came from a'F'''ar to spread her knowledge." **''Capture 10 zones in Spooky Slashers matches. *Event Executioner: Tsuchinoko **"There were odds rumors about a creature that resem'B'''led a snake." **''Execute 5 Heroes in Spooky Slashers matches. *Attacker: **'Mellow Win': "No pain, no lane." **'Hollow Win': "They saw me tricking, they treated." **''Capture 10 zones.'' *Executioner: Larry's Wisdom **"You should read between the lines." **"You should learn new languages." **''Execute 5 Heroes in any game mode.'' *Slayer: Under the Taker **"You cannot kill what is already dead." **"You should be very afraid." **''Perform 5 Takedowns in any game mode.'' *Adaptable Warrior: Hello Win **"You look fangtastic today." **''Complete 5 matches of any game mode with 5 different Heroes.'' Event Orders :Fangs of the Otherworld's Order - October 17 - November 1 "Caesar cipher: bcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyza." Be the faction with the most victories in Spooky Slashers. Trivia *Prior to the event, the maps where Spooky Slashers can take place had hints of the Halloween event on the map through glowing lights in the windows and spooky sound effects, teasing the upcoming event. *The "Revenant Slayer" Execution exclusive to the Knights uses Peacekeeper's Snow White dagger for the "cross-dagger." Gallery For Honor2019-10-17-18-20-55.jpg For Honor2019-10-20-2-45-21.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.20 - 02.51.42.04.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.20 - 02.51.37.88.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.20 - 02.51.28.05.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.20 - 02.45.53.84.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 19.24.42.05.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 19.24.34.41.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 19.24.16.59.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 19.24.10.98.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 18.31.43.84.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 18.31.36.36.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 18.31.30.25.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 18.31.24.67.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 18.24.36.06.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 18.24.19.88.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.20 - 02.51.32.35.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 18.24.10.10.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.17 - 18.24.00.13.jpg For Honor Screenshot 2019.10.20 - 02.46.06.95.jpg Masks.jpg FangsMinionPoints.jpg FangsMinionHP.jpg FangsMinionDmg.jpg FangsHP.jpg FangsDMG.jpg FangsCP.jpg FangsStab.jpg FangsBundle.jpg FangsSpookySlashers.jpg FangsExecution.jpg FangsLoot.jpg FangsTiandiVamp.jpg FangsVamp.jpg FangsWolf.jpg FangsMask.jpg Fangs of the Otherworld - Sky Portal.png Videos For Honor Fangs of the Otherworld Trailer Ubisoft NA Category:In-Game Event